Hyrule Bass
Hyrule Bass, also known as Hylian Bass, is a recurring animal in ''The Legend of Zelda'' series. It is a type of fish that resemble normal bass with red eyes and have a strange pattern on their side. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Hyrule Basses can be caught at the Fishing Hole, Eldin Spring, and some hidden areas. Unlike the Ordon Catfish, Hyrule Bass will leap out of the water in an attempt to throw off the hook. It is known that Hena and Iza both caught a Hyrule Bass at one point. The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild Hyrule Basses are ordinary fish that can be found all over Hyrule though the Hyrule Compendium lists Hyrule Field and West Necluda as its common locations. They can be eaten raw or cooked, its healing effects are amplified when cooked. It is a curative item that restores Link's health by refilling one Heart Container. According to their description, Staminoka Bass are Hyrule Bass which grew bigger by never getting caught, and having a long life. Unlike the younger Hyrule Bass, the Staminoka Bass' long life causes it to add an "Energizing" effect to food dishes (unless it is cancelled out by an ingredient with a different effect) when cooked in a pot. Hyrule Bass and Sanke Carp are the only fish in Breath of the Wild that do not add additional effects to food. While on the Great Plateau with the Old Man, Link learns from The Old Man's Diary inside the Woodcutter's House that the Old Man has forgotten a key ingredient for his Spicy Meat and Seafood Fry recipe. Link can help him remember the missing ingredient by throwing a Spicy Pepper, Raw Meat, and a Hyrule Bass in the Old Man's cooking pot when the Old Man is sitting nearby. This will cause the Old Man to remember the missing ingredient was a Hyrule Bass and the Old Man thanks him by giving Link his Warm Doublet and will write down the complete recipe in his diary. While this resembles a Side Quest it is not classified as one by the Sheikah Slate as it is simply an optional activity that acts as a Cooking tutorial that Link can take part in during "The Isolated Plateau" which rewards him with a Warm Doublet and a simple recipe for Spicy Meat and Seafood Fry. Dishes Hyrule Bass Link can cook with it using a source of fire or expose it to volcanic heat to make a Roasted Bass which restores one and half heart containers. He can prepare a Frozen Bass by dropping it in freezing water, exposing it to extreme cold, or hit it with ice elemental weapons, or Arrows, which restores two heart containers and grants temporary Level 1 Heat Resistance for 1:00. Hyrule Bass is a neutral ingredient that lacks any additional effects; thus, it does not cancel out other ingredients effects when cooked in a cooking pot. This makes it ideal for recipes that require neutral ingredients such as the Old Man's recipe for Spicy Meat and Seafood Fry as it doesn't cancel out the Spicy Pepper's "Spicy" effect. Hyrule Bass can be thrown into a cooking pot alone or with other ingredients to make a variety of Fish or Seafood based food dishes: *Fish Skewer *Fish and Mushroom Skewer *Copious Fish Skewers *Creamy Seafood Soup *Fish Pie *Meat and Seafood Fry *Prime Meat and Seafood Fry *Gourmet Meat and Seafood Fry *Monster Stew *Glazed Seafood *Pepper Seafood *Salt-Grilled Fish *Seafood Meunière *Seafood Rice Balls *Steamed Fish Other appearances Hyrule Warriors Legends Hyrule Bass appear as a Food item for Companion Fairies and is classified as a Fish-based food. Like all food items, there are 3 different grades: Bronze, Silver, and Gold. Food Grade Level * Bronze Food - Hyrule Bass * Silver Food - Tasty Hyrule Bass * Gold Food - Delicious Hyrule Bass Theory The Hyrule Bass resembles the unnamed species of bass-like fish that appear in the Fishing Pond in Ocarina of Time and the Termina Bass from Majora's Mask 3D (which resemble the same unnamed bass-like species from Ocarina of Time 3D). Though unconfirmed, it is possible that the unnamed species are actually Hyrule Bass and that the Termina Bass is its Terminan counterpart. See also * Fish Journal * Frozen Bass * Hearty Bass * Hylian Loach * Hylian Pike * Roasted Bass * Staminoka Bass * Termina Bass Gallery Hena's Fishing Hole (Twilight Princess).png|Link catching a Hyrule Bass in the Fishing Hole in Twilight Princess Breath of the Wild Fish (Bass) Hyrule Bass (Icon).png|The Hyrule Bass icon from Breath of the Wild Breath of the Wild Fish (Bass) Staminoka Bass (Icon).png|A Hyrule Bass that has fully matured into a Staminoka Bass from Breath of the Wild Category:Fish Category:Hyrule Warriors items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess items Category:Fairy Foods Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild items Category:Health Restoring Items Category:Cooking Ingredients